


a childhood promise

by xequros



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Fluff, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Love Confessions, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is Bad at Feelings, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys they pinky promised, kiibos funy clothes ahahahhahajajajakakdaa, kokichi back at it with another shitass confession, kokichis awful at math, oh shit kokichi is really different here oops, pregame and midgame at the same time woah what ong, rly half-assed ending i got tired, so is kiibo, um, with a cherry on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xequros/pseuds/xequros
Summary: in kindergarten kiibo and kokichi make a promise to be friends forever.so far, they've been keeping that promise.but what happens when one of them fall in love with the other?
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	a childhood promise

**Author's Note:**

> ok um ik the professor homeschooled (?) kiibo until high school i THINK??/ but um ... shu up lol
> 
> ALSO ive been writing this for like an hour now it was a ittle longer than expected so im not gonna correct any errors rn im tired and hungry so ignore if i started writing in fuckin hindi or something at one point

\------

"Hey! Your clothes are funny!"

Young Kiibo didn't know what he was expecting, going to a public school for the first time. After all, he was merely five years old and only in kindergarten. Yet he was surprised when a shorter, darker haired boy came running up to him scarcely 5 minutes after he entered.

"No, _your_ clothes are funny!" Kiibo responded, pointing at the shorter boy.

Kiibo and the unknown boy stared at eachother for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You're cool! What's your name?" The purple-haired boy asked.

"I'm K1-B0. But you can call me Kiibo!" Kiibo said, flashing a smile at the other boy. "K1-B0? What kind of name is that? There's numbers in it!" The purple-haired boy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kiibo asked, looking around suspiciously. "Secrets? I love secrets! What is it, what is it!?"

Kiibo leaned down to the other's ear, cupping a hand around it and whispering, "I'm a robot."

The shorter boy looked shocked for a second before getting starry eyes. "Really!? That's so cool! I've never met a robot before!" Suddenly, his expression dropped and he looked far more cautious than before. "B-but, aren't robots supposed to be big and scary and shoot lasers and blow up cities!? Are you gonna kill me!? I don't wanna die!" He yelled, crossing his arms over his head.

"Nope! Not me! I'm a nice robot, who protects people!" Kiibo said, putting his hands on his hips proudly. "Woahhh! That's so cool! Okay, Kiiboy! Listen up! I'm Kokichi! Kokichi Ouma! I'm gonna rule the world when I grow up! But shh, keep my name a secret! I'm gonna be a mysterious ruler!"

"Wowwww! You're really gonna rule the world!?"

"Yup! And you're gonna rule it with me! You'll be my right-hand robot!"

The two boys spent a short amount of time giggling before Kokichi piped up. "Hey Kiiboy, what's that weird pointy thing in your hair?"

"Oh, this? I think it's an 'ahoge'! A lot of people have it, and since my professor wanted me to be as human as possible, he probably gave me it! Now that I think about it, most people have an ahoge... where's yours, Ouma-kun?"

"Ouma-kun?"

"My professor told me it's polite to use last names."

"What the heck is a professor?"

"He's kind of like... my dad? I think it's something like that."

"Mmm, and to answer your question about my ahoge, I just don't have one! Rulers don't need ahoges!"

"Woah, you're so cool Ouma-kun!"

"Yup! You should feel lucky! You're the very first friend of the future leader of the world! We should sit together during morning time, Kiiboy!"

"Okay!!"

"Okay! We gotta pinky promise to be friends forever, though!"

"I pinky promise, with a cherry on top."

\-----

"Pssst, Kiiboy!" The two boys were in class, and they were currently learning how to read. Kiibo found it rather easy, but Kokichi seemed to have been struggling. _Really_ struggling. "Yeah, Ouma-kun?" Kiibo responded, looking up from his worksheet and over to Kokichi. Kokichi was giving a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck. "U-um... can you help me read this..?" Kokichi asked shyly, looking anywhere but at Kiibo.

"You don't know how to read, Ouma-kun?" Kiibo said, looking surprised. "Rulers don't need to know how to read! When I take over the world, I'm gonna ban reading!" Kokichi said with a pout. "...But no, I don't..." He followed up with shortly.

Kiibo chuckled under his breath before leaning in and looking at Kokichi's paper. _Cat._ "Do you know this one, Ouma-kun?" Kiibo asked, pointing at the word. Kokichi studied the word for a while, opening his mouth and letting out random hums and grunts, before giving up. "No, I don't."

"You have to sound it out, Ouma-kun. Look." Kiibo pointed at the C. "C- _cuh._ " Kokichi repeated slowly, " _Cuh._ " Nodding, Kiibo moved onto the next letter. A. "A- _ah_." Kiibo said, looking over at Kokichi. Kokichi's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were squinted. Shortly after, Kokichi repeated after the robot. " _Ah._ " When Kiibo felt Kokichi was ready to move on, he pointed at the last letter. T. "T- _Tuh._ " Seemingly getting the hang of it, Kokichi once again, repeated what Kiibo said. " _Tuh._."

"Now put it together, and you get-"

"Cat! You get cat!" Kokichi exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "Yay! Yay! I got it! And I didn't even need that much help! I'm a step closer to ruling the world now!"

Kiibo smiled. "Good job, Ouma-kun! Let's move on to the next one." Kokichi's face and heart dropped at that sentence. Kiibo burst out into small giggles.

\------

"Kiiboy! Whaddya have for lunch!? Maybe we can trade something!" Kokichi exclaimed, plopping down next to Kiibo. It was now lunchtime, getting through that sheet consumed a lot of time.

"I don't have anything, well- except for oil," Kiibo said absentmindedly, popping the lid open. Kokichi looked at him like he was crazy. " _Oil?_ "

"I'm a _robot,_ Ouma-kun. Although I can't eat, I can drink, but I can't taste anything but oil."

The shorter of the two pouted. "I don't believe you," Kokichi said, stabbing his straw into a Panta container. "Here, try this, it's my favorite! I wanna see if you _really_ can't taste anything.

Kiibo sighed before reluctantly taking the carbonated drink and putting the straw to his lips. He glanced over and saw Kokichi staring at him expectantly.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Kiibo sucked a bit of it up with the straw. He felt a few zaps in his mouth, probably his artificial tastebuds responding to the new substance, before swallowing it. _Nothing._

"Well!? Didja taste it!?" Kokichi asked, looking excited. Kiibo almost felt bad when he had to mutter out a small 'no'. Kokichi's expression dropped. He then turned around to sulk and drink his Panta. Kiibo couldn't help but have to refrain himself from laughing again.

\----

It was the end of the school day. It seemed to go by extremely fast, probably thanks to the company of Kokichi. Speaking of Kokichi, he was latching onto Kiibo while Kiibo tried to walk back to his professor.

"Noooo! Don't go, Kiiboy! I still have so much to say!" Kokichi complained. "You say that like I won't be back tomorrow, Ouma-kun."

Kokichi's mouth turned into a flat line before sighing dramatically and releasing Kiibo from his hold. "Fine, but I want a hug first!" Kokichi said, holding his arms out for the robot.

"Fine," Kiibo responded, taking the purple-haired boy into his arms. After a few seconds, they pulled back, Kokichi smiling brightly. Maybe they would've stopped sooner if they saw each of their parents smiling and taking pictures. Oblivious to this fact, Kokichi skipped back over to his mother while waving to Kiibo.

Kiibo waved back, walking over to the professor.

"Bye, Kiiboy!"

\------

"No, Ouma-kun. You multiply x by 14," Kiibo explained. So far, they had kept their silly promise to be friends forever, seeing that they had made it to middle school, only growing closer as time went on. As it had been all these years, Kiibo was helping Kokichi with his work. This time, it was math Kokichi was struggling with.

"Blahblahblah, multiply multiply multiply. Can't we take a break?" Kokichi groaned, dramatically placing a hand over his forehead. "No, Ouma-kun. We can't. You've put it off for too long."

"But I'm so boooored! I can't even move my hand anymore! This is torture!" Kokichi sighed, pouting. Kiibo rolled his eyes and put his hand over Kokichi's, so that he could control the writing. The sudden move made Kokichi snap back to an attentive state and blush. He wasn't used to physical contact, especially not from Kiibo. You see, over the years Kokichi developed a crush on his robot friend. It was getting worse everyday, Kokichi easily becoming flustered around his best friend. To be honest, Kokichi was surprised Kiibo dealt with him for so long. Their personalities at the same time did and didn't clash.

Kokichi stopped complaining and kept dragging himself through his work. He really hoped Kiibo didn't notice how warm his hands were. Eventually, they finished. Kokichi sighed in relief, shutting his packet closed. Kiibo finally let go of Kokichi's hand with a satisfied hum.

Kiibo glanced at his wall clock. _10:28._ He looked back over at Kokichi, who was stuffing his homework binder into his backpack and tossing it aside. "If you want, you could spend the night here. It's a Friday and it's sort of late to walk home. The professor should be okay with it, but you'd have to ask your mom. But, if you'd rather go home, that's okay too." Kiibo said, taking off his hat and laying it down on his dresser. "No, no! I wanna sleep over here!" Kokichi exclaimed, louder than he wanted to. He pulled out his phone and typed something quickly. A few seconds later, his face lit up, and he showed Kiibo his phone.

"See? It's okay with her! So I can sleep here, right?"

Kiibo swiftly read the messages between Kokichi and his mother, eyes darting back and forth. He then lifted his head up and smiled. "I suppose you can. But there's one problem, and it's got to do with sleeping arrangements." Kiibo said, looking down, visibly pondering. This peaked Kokichi's curiousity. "How so?" He asked. "Well, normally we'd sleep in the living room because there's two sofas, but as you know, the professor is getting new furniture and he has expressed that the living room is strictly off limits. That wouldn't be an issue, but I don't have a spare bed and my floor would be far too uncomfortable to sleep on," Kiibo explained, eyes wandering from his bed back to Kokichi.

"Would you be okay with sharing a bed with me, Ouma-kun? I'm a robot, after all, so I shouldn't snore." Kiibo asked.

Kokichi's face lit up in a bright blush. "U-um, sure Kiiboy! That's okay with me!" Kokichi quickly said, waving his arms dismissively. Kiibo's face lit up. "Ah, that makes things far easier now! I'll go to the bathroom to change from the school uniform. You can change in here or in the other bathroom, if you want. I know you probably didn't bring any clothes with you, so you can borrow mine. I don't mind," Kiibo said, gathering a few things, presumably the clothes he was going to change into. "Yeah, okay Kiiboy! Just don't take too long!" Kokichi said in a high-pitched voice, ushering a confused Kiibo out and closing the door. Turning his back to it and sliding down onto the floor, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Sharing a bed with his best friend and huge crush, it shouldn't be that hard, right?

\-----

"Kiiboyyyyyyyy!"

Kiibo turned his head to see the supreme leader he had grown to love over the years running towards him. "Hello, Ouma-kun." Kiibo greeted politely, waving at him. Once he reached him, Kokichi pouted and averted his gaze. "When are you gonna start calling me something other than 'Ouma-kun'? We've been best friends since we were 5, can't you give me a nickname or something?" Kokichi asked/stated, crossing his arms. Then the crocodile tears came. "O-or do you hate me? Is t-that why? After all these years?" Sensing danger, Kiibo quickly covered the dictator's mouth. They had made it to highschool and their headmaster was very strict when it came to fake sobbing in the dormitory halls. "Shh, Ouma-kun. Now isn't the time for fake crying."

"Aww, ya got me! You know me too well, Kiiboy!" Quickly, Kokichi's demeanor changed. "But there you go with that 'Ouma-kun' stuff! Can't you-"

"You're right. Sorry, Kokichi.”

"..."

"K...kokichi?" The supreme blushed, blinking rapidly. It wasn't a nickname or anything, but hearing his crush call him by his first name made his heart flutter.

"You're acting like I just punched you. Would it be better if I just stuck to Ouma-kun?" The robot asked, looking concerned. "N-no. i was just surprised, is all." Desperately looking for a change in subject, Kokichi pulled a small envelope out of his pocket and held it out to Kiibo. "I originally came here to give you this, before I got sidetracked, so cmon, read it!" Kokichi said, and Kiibo took note of the deep blush that overtook his cheeks. Kiibo took the envelope, but before he could react, he was getting dragged by the hand by Kokichi.

"Sorry, Kiiboy! I want you to read it in a different spot! This isn't good enough!" Sighing under his breath, Kiibo obliged, letting himself be taken away by the shorter male.

\---

Kiibo didn't know if it was the nervous fidgeting Kokichi was doing while dragging him here, or the bright blush on his cheeks, but he found himself getting all the more curious about that little letter he was holding.

"Okay, you can read it now," Kokichi said, his eyes shut tight. Kiibo looked at Kokichi then down, opening the envelope carefully.

_Dear Kiiboy,_

_Wow. Ok. I'm actually doing this. Um, you might be wondering why I'm blushing like a freak and probably messing with my scarf or something right now, but listen up you bag of bolts, because this is really hard for me to say!_

_I really like you. Actually no, I love you. This may seem really sudden and weird but hear me out. From the day I met you I already knew you'd be special to me. All of these years, you've made me feel like I was special. I started really noticing my feelings for you back in middle school, but I was too much of a coward to admit it back then. Even now, I'm scared; I don't even know if you can feel love, I kind of just assumed because of your adoration and fondness towards the professor. But, a big scary leader of an organization would never back out of a silly confession! But really- you always made me feel so giddy and light, which sounds really corny, but it's true! You were always willing to listen to my problems. When I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to worry about anything- you're so easy to talk to and I really do feel like you're more human than I could ever be._

_I don't want this to be super long, and I'm bad at expressing my feelings on paper. To be honest, the only way I could persuade myself to do this was because of that promise we made when we first met. Well, that and a lot of threats from the peabrained bitchlet- you do remember the promise though, right? That we'd be friends forever? I don't know. I guess I kinda hope that even if you don't accept my feelings, it won't be weird between us. That we'd still be close. But that's dumb of me, isn't it? Okay! Enough of me rambling! If you couldn't tell up until now, what I'm trying to ask you if you'd be my boyfriend? Holy dick this is so embarrassing to write. I wonder how it'll be handing it over to you. Anyways, stop reading this now and tell real, breathing me your answer! Cmon! ___

____

____

_Kokichi Ouma_

"...Kokichi..." Kiibo mumbled. His face was flushed red and he felt his eyes becoming wet. If he could cry, he would be bawling right now. "It's probably a no, isn't it? It's okay, I was kind of expecting that," Kokichi said, looking down at his feet.

Suddenly, Kokichi felt himself get pulled into a warm embrace. "K-Kiiboy?"

"I don't think... you know how much those words mean to me, Kokichi..." Kiibo mumbled, his grip on the dictator tighetning. Kokichi felt his own eyes welling up with tears.

"I love you too, Kokichi.”

Kokichi's eyes widened. "You do...?" He asked quietly, looking up at Kiibo.

"Yes, I do," Kiibo paused to smile fondly at Kokichi. "And I pinky promise that I'll stay by your side forever."

_"With a cherry on top."_


End file.
